Trustworthy... or is he?
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Fi always knew she was in danger for the things she has witnessed but the one person she trusted her life with is the one person who can take it away. Fi must struggle with the fear and the truth that her brother is her worst enemy.


"Trustworthy... or is he?"   
By Dannette Lawrence

**Chapter 1-**

"Candy, 

Wow what a week it has been for me, let me see where I can begin... I left my aunt's and surprised Jack and my mom with a surprise visit in Arizona where they were doing their next gig and that is where the excitement began. Well so mom asks me to sing One in a million with her, Clu starts looking at me funny and Jack treats me like a queen.. well after I sing One in a million with my mom I find out Annie turned Jack into a stone statue when she recited the wrong spell, so I screamed at her and she ran out of my site, well since I did that spell where I can't see the paranormal, I had no idea how to help Jack but then the spell book flipped open to a page where it commands the unseen to be shown and then this forceful wind threw me back and then my ring floated over to me and it got it's pattern back and I put it on and then I found this spell to make Jack turn back and it   
worked!! Oh and before Clu had kissed me. Well anyways I got a record deal and just a day ago I sang Love will find a way with Christina Aguiliera at Christina Mania... Me and Clu are a couple by the way... um... oh yeah Annie left, her dad got a new job offer and she went with him and her mom.. well here comes Carey, we got a rehearsal bye" 

Fi clicked send on her email and shut the computer off following Carey to rehearsal.   
"Hey sis, can I go check my mail?"   
Fi nodded and she watched Jack walk towards her room. 

"So what song are we doing today?"   
"I think it is your duet with Christina"   
Fi nodded and they continued to walk. 

Jack sat down on the chair and logged on to the Internet and waited for his inbox to pop up. 

"You've got mail" 

Jack smiled and clicked inbox, he scanned his inbox and saw an email that didn't look familiar, he hesitated and finally clicked read. 

**_"Roses are red,_**   
**_Violets are blue,_**   
**_Sugar is sweet,_**   
**_And you're all mine too"_**

Jack looked at the email funny and went to click delete but a bright white light emerged from the computer and flew right into Jack throwing him to the ground. 

"Deleting all read messages" 

The computer deleted the email message and logged itself off the internet and closed the top of the laptop. 

Jack pushed himself up and picked up the chair and placed it back where it was before he sat in it, pushes his hair down and goes to leave... his eyes glow red for a second but go back to his normal color brown. 

**Chapter 2-**

"So let me get this straight... there was a girl and she was pretty and she gave you her phone number but you didn't get a name? What are you going to say when you call her? Hey pretty girl?"   
Carey stopped smiling and his face went all serious.   
"You know I never thought of that"   
Fi laughed and pushed Carey on to the bus. They had just got done with their rehearsal and all Fi wanted to do was get something to eat. Fi walked up the bus stairs and found the bus empty, she shook her head and grabbed a muffin and sat down on the couch waiting for someone besides her and Carey to come on the bus. Fi heard some music from Jack's room and got up walking towards his room leaving Carey alone in the main area of the bus to play his guitar. 

"Jack? Clu?"   
Fi popped her head in the room to find Jack rummaging through his closet with his shirt off.   
"Jack!"   
Jack turned around and smiled at Fi.   
"I can't find my shirt Fiona do you know where it is?"   
"Um Jack try the closet but get a shirt on please,"   
Jack smiled and grabbed his blue shirt and put it on; he turned to Fi and watched her stagger back. He turned to the mirror and saw that his eyes were glowing a odd color yellow. 

"You're not Jack"   
Fi staggered back a few more steps and bumped into the wall, her eyes never left Jack's.   
"What are you talking about?"   
Jack went closer and Fi screamed out. 

Clu who was coming up the bus stairs heard Fi's scream and ran up the bus stairs to see a confused Carey. Carey and Clu ran over to where the scream was heard and they saw Jack and Fi.   
"What happened?"   
Clu ran over to Fi putting his arm on her shoulder trying to stop her trembling.   
"That's not Jack! His-his eyes! They were glowing yellow!"   
Clu turned around to see a concerned look on Jack's face and brown colored eyes. Clu turned back to Fi and shook his head walking her to her room, he shut the door behind him. 

"Fi what in the world are you talking about? This is Jack we're talking about and his eyes weren't yellow and did you see the look of concern on his face? He's worried about you just as much as I am and he is not some evil person that has taken over you brother's body so don't even start there"   
Fi rushed over to her bedroom door and locked it making sure that Jack didn't have a way in. Fi walked back over to where Clu was and she rolled her eyes, why was it that no one ever believed her?   
"That is not Jack! You didn't see what I saw! His eyes were glowing a bright color of yellow... I know what I saw! I'm not deillusional.. I'm not crazy! You have to believe me Clu... I know what I saw and you can't talk me out of it... seeing is believing and I saw it and I felt it and I know that's not Jack, that's something else, something evil, something dangerous"   
Fi jumped back when she heard something crash on her bedroom door. Her and Clu ran over to the door and Clu slowly un-locked the door and gasped when he saw what he did. 

"Carey!"   
Fi screamed out as she ran over to him, his eyes were closed and he had a small cut on the corner of his forehead. Fi shook him slightly then hard and stopped when she heard him moan.   
"Oww.. stop that Fi"   
Fi and Clu helped Carey up leaning him against the wall. Fi looked at Carey in concern.   
"It was Jack.. after you guys left something weird happened his eyes started glowing and he went bezerk on me... he went to leave and I tried to stop him to see what was wrong with him you know? and then he just picked me up and threw me at your door.. he was strong"   
Fi looked at Clu who had his eyes on Carey, Clu avoided eye contact with Fi not wanting to hear her say 'told you so'.   
"I told you so Clu! That isn't Jack!"   
Clu winced and then smiled.   
"So he's some evil---"   
Clu stopped talking when all the light went out except a flickering light in the main area of the bus, it looked like a candle... Clu   
could see a figure... someone was holding the candle. 

"Isn't this where someone runs?" 

Clu, Carey and Fi looked up to see Jack in the main area of the bus holding a candle with an evil look on his face... his face had finally come into view and Fi shuddered at the thought that look could ever find it's way to her brother's face. 

Jack looked over at Fi and snickered. He raised his hand and sent Clu and Carey flying. He turned to Fi and smiled.   
"Okay now where were we?" 

**Chapter 3-**

Everything was silent on the MP tour bus, all that could be heard was the deep breathing of Fi, Clu and Carey and the calm breathing of Jack. Fi tried to keep her cool, but inside she was freaking out. If something evil really did take over Jack's body where was the real Jack? Was he still in there? Or was he gone? And if so, was there anyway to get him back? Or was he gone forever and she was stuck with this imposter? 

"Sorry to break you off from your thoughts cupcake but are we going to start this or not?"   
Fi eyes advanced to Carey who was struggling to get up but didn't have the strength to get up, her eyes made their way to Clu who was passed out and finally darted her eyes back to Jack who had an evil smile on his face.   
"It depends imposter.... are you game?"   
Fi stumbled back and rammed herself into the wall by her room, her hands began searching for something in her room.   
"First off the name is Colin... I know weird name for a demon, but that is my name and second I am always game"   
"Then catch this" 

Fi grabbed the object her hands were searching for and she striked Jack across the face with it making him fall to the ground dropping the candle which was in his hand. 

Fi ran over to Carey and Clu pulling both of them, Carey limped holding on to Clu. They all ran off the bus and away from Colin. 

"Very good Eileen, very good... didn't know you had it in you. I am very impressed but you can't run forever, as the old saying goes... you can run but you can't hide"   
Colin jumped up and raised his hand and he watched the candle float up into his hand. Colin smiled and snapped his fingers and the candle went out and the bus lights came back on.   
"You want to play Eileen I'm all game. I didn't search for you a century to let a couple of rich brats to ruin it. I don't care if I   
use up this twerp's energy killing him... if that is what it takes to get you back for what you did Eileen... I'll do it" 

**Chapter 4-**

"Guys we have to stop, I can't go any further... my legs hurt" 

Fi stopped walking to look over at Carey in concern; Carey fell to the ground dragging Clu with him. Carey couldn't go any further, his legs hurt from the running and his head was pounding, he knew that even the best aspirin would help the pounding in his head. Carey laid down on the ground taking in the air... he closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him, he didn't want to worry about Fi, Jack or even Clu... he just wanted to sleep and not have to worry about his life always in danger... he was getting sick of this. 

Fi sighed heavily; She sat down next to Carey folding her legs underneath her... she lowered her eyes trying not to think about the earlier events... she had hit her own brother but what hurt most was that was that she was forced to do it... she never thought in her whole life that her own big brother could be a danger to her. This was Jack Phillips she was thinking about... the same Jack who was always there to lend a shoulder to cry on when she needed it, the same Jack who always seemed to know when she was upset, the same Jack that she trusted with her life... she never ever thought that the same Jack she trusted could be the same person who could take away her life in a second. 

"Are you okay?"   
Fi looked up to see Clu looking at her concerned, he began to rub his head feeling the bump on the back of his head remembering what happened, he looked up at Fi once more and he suddenly felt insecure, Fi was staring at him like it was the only thing she knew how to do and he felt his body tremble afraid of what the beautiful girl in front of him might see.   
"No I'm not Clu. This is Jack we are talking about... the person whom I at one time trusted my life with but now I don't know what to think of him and how to react to him. I knew that thing in there wasn't Jack but I can't help thinking what if some part of Jack is in there... is Jack really capable of being evil? Is he capable of hurting me?" 

"Something took him over, that look in his eyes, the strength he had, the powers he had, the change of attitude... it seems like he was possessed"   
Fi and Clu looked away from each other to see Carey also sitting up with the most serious look on his face. Carey pushed himself up and helped first Clu and then Fi up; Carey scratched his head and pointed to a building.   
"When you and that Jack imposter-"   
"Colin! His name was Colin"   
Carey nodded at Fi and continued to talk.   
"While you and Colin were talking, I slipped into Jack's room and found this--"   
Carey pulled out an old letter-sized paper and handed it to Fi. Fi grabbed the letter and began to read it. 

"Dearest Colin,   
You must understand my reasons for doing what I am going to be doing Colin, you are my brother and I love you and that will never stop... no matter what happens. I know you will be enraged, hurt, betrayed but there was no choice... there is this demon living inside of you, it's making you do evil things... hurt yourself, hurt the people you love and the only way to get back my sweet and loving older brother is to release your body from this evil... to free your spirit.. to kill you. I never thought that the one person that I trusted my life with was the one person who could take it away... I love you and will always love you and once this demon is killed and you are freed I will make sure your name lives on.... Colin Phillips you are indeed a hero. 

-Your sister Eileen 

P.S. If I do not do the ritual right then this demon inside my brother will live on to it's exact look-a-like taking over it's body   
making the pain and horror happen all over again... please you have to stop it... Fiona you are our last chance. 

-Eileen" 

Fi stared at the letter in shock. 

**Chapter 5-**

_:::1961... Hope Springs, Colorado:::_

Eileen Phillips messed with a loose strand of her long brown hair that somehow didn't stay in her pony-tail; Eileen twirled the strand of hair around her middle finger humming a tune off the radio... the song had been stuck in her head ever since the day before when she had heard it. She chomped loudly on her gum as she tried her best to concentrate on her geometry homework, she hated geometry, her older brother Colin was a whiz at it and loved geometry meanwhile he hated history and Eileen loved it... she loved the amazing facts of the history, it made her jump with excitement to read about past events, finding out things she never knew existed before was what she lived for. Eileen laughed at herself knowing she let her mind wander off   
again, it was always doing that, her mind never stuck on one thing too long, her brother was always telling her she needed to   
concentrate on her homework instead of all those weird things she made up and chased after. Colin was always saying that she needed to stop making things up, that all these paranormal things were all in her mind, that she made them up and actually thought they were real, that the only reason she chased after the paranormal was so she could be more like their father, Daniel, who had died in a car crash, or so everyone thought.. Eileen knew that something had took her father from his body and it wasn't a car wreck, she knew that he died way before that car ever crashed. 

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your homework not letting your mind take a field trip to La La Land?"   
Eileen looked up to see the Bell boys, Kain and Payton; Payton was the younger one, he had short blonde hair but it wasn't always like that, it used to be medium lengthed but ever since he moved off to college he decided to cut it, to make him more smart looking. Kain was the oldest and he had medium lengthed hair, but it wasn't always like that either, it used to be short but he let it grow long, he was a guitarist for Eileen's mom's band. Eileen rolled her eyes at Payton and went back to her geometry book.   
"Go away Payton, I am studying, I just took a break that's all... can't you tell him to leave me alone Kain?"   
Kain smiled big; out of all the girls he knew Eileen was especially the most unique... she was always on a mission, he liked that about her... life was never boring with Eileen Phillips around.   
"Leave her alone Payton... god knows you don't do well on your homework"   
Eileen smiled; Kain was always on her side no matter what. 

"Eileen!!!"   
Eileen jumped off the bed when she heard Colin, her brother, scream out.. no it wasn't pain.. but in hate.. anger... something that Eileen had never seen in her brother's eyes ever.   
"Colin!"   
Eileen ran out of her room with Payton and Kain following her, their house was big so Eileen searched every room finally finding Colin in the living room; Payton put a supporting hand on Eileen's shoulder. She smiled and walked over to Colin but staggered back when she saw Colin's eyes glowing a bright color yellow.   
"Sorry Eileen but I have no choice" 

Colin raised his hand throwing Payton into a glass window, Payton screamed out in pain as the glass pierced him in the side, Colin turned to Kain and advanced his eyes to the chandelier and snapped his fingers and the chandelier went dropping on him. 

"Okay now were we?" 

Eileen fled into her room grabbed a hot poker which was not hot of course and staggered back hiding it behind her back as Colin entered the room... he smiled evilly at her.   
"Colin are you game?"   
"I'm always game"   
"Then catch this"   
Eileen striked Colin across the face with the hot poker, she watched him fall to the floor and she dropped the hot poker and fled back to the living room. 

Eileen ran over to Kain first, she pushed the chandelier off of his body and knelt down beside him touching his face urging for him to wake.   
"Kain?"   
Her hand dropped to his neck as she felt for a pulse, she blinked back tears when she found none. She kissed Kain on the forehead and scrambled over to Payton. She turned his body over to her and she smiled faintly when she saw that he was alive.   
"Thank god Payton, let me call 911 and you will be fine"   
"No! Wait! Take the piece of glass out of me"   
Eileen nodded and pulled the glass out quickly and screamed when she saw blood pouring from his side, she took off her sweater and placed it over the wound; she turned back to Kain and saw him close his eyes.   
"No Payton! You can't leave me! No not now, please"   
Payton lifted himself up a little and pressed his lips against Eileen's and whispered I love you... Eileen screamed out in horror as   
she felt his body go limp.   
"No!" 

Eileen's scream was heard throughout the house, drifting to Colin's ears, he popped his eyes open and pushed himself up.   
"Ah now child, that was very naughty"   
Colin ran down the stairs and entered the living room to find it Eileen-less... there were the two bodies of his human form's friends but his Eileen was nowhere to be found. He walked off but stopped when he saw a letter entitled: 

"To Colin" 

He opened the letter and began to read it, he put the letter down and looked around for Eileen... did she have the guts to kill her own brother? Jenjara, the demon, shuddered when he felt Colin try to fight against him, he felt Colin scream out for him to stop. 

:::Colin:::: 

"No Stop! Don't you dare hurt anymore people! Don't hurt my sister! Don't hurt Eileen.... don't hurt the only one I love no please....." 

:::end::: 

Jenjara felt Colin's voice go away and then he yelped in pain as he felt a knife, no a dagger, enter his heart.... he looked up to see Eileen staring at him with tears in her eyes... where did she come from?   
"I'm so sorry Colin... there was no other way..."   
Jenjara dragged her down with him as they both fell to the ground and he whispered in her ear "I know sis I know" Eileen watched the life slowly disappear out of Colin's eyes but then she saw his open again but this time there was no humanity in them and the next thing she knew the same dagger she had stabbed him with was in her heart too and she was soon by his side.   
"You didn't have a choice... neither did he" 

The wind picked up the letter making it fly on top of the two dead bodies of Eileen and Colin Phillips. 

**Chapter 6-**

Clu and Carey watched Fi from a safe distance as she stared off into space with a blank look on her face... her face was pale as if she had just seen a ghost, her eyes were watering up and her lower lip was trembling. Clu patted Carey on the back and walked over to Fi, he waited for a second to see if she was going to say anything to him and when she didn't he put his hand on her shoulder and felt her body jump and then relax under his touch. Fi still remained as he did, Carey had walked up closing staring back at her with concern, her eyes were red and she refused to look at Carey or Clu. Fi wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright but she could no longer live in her world of fantasy that everything had a happy ending after what she saw what happened to her family and relatives in 1961. Was it all happening again? Would it end the same? Did she   
have a choice? Could she stop it? Those were only a few questions that flew through her mind as the three friends remained silent... all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves around them and it didn't seem to bother them. Fi cleared her throat and turned to Carey and Clu. 

"I know what I have to do, come on we have to go over to that old building, that is where he will be waiting for us"   
Fi didn't know why Jenjara wanted to meet them there but she didn't bother to over-think it, she stuffed the letter in her pocket and took off with Clu and Carey behind her, they exchanged confused looks but didn't dare say a word, they just had to trust Fi. 

Fi stopped in front of the old building once they got there and knelt down when she saw the same dagger she had seen Eileen and Colin use on each other, she grabbed it and found another note and began to read it aloud so Clu and Carey could hear it too. 

"Fiona,   
If you are reading this letter then you have made it to the last part of the horror... this is where it ends Fiona. You know what you have to do, you pierce Jack, your brother. in the heart with this dagger... I know this must be hard but there is no other way... Colin, mine, Payton, and Kain's spirits never got the chance to move on because I didn't kill Jenjara correct but you are our second chance, do it right Fiona... do it for us, do it for you, do it for Jack 

-Eileen" 

Clu and Carey and stared at Fi in shock but didn't dare to say a word knowing that her distance from them was about Eileen and her brother Colin.   
"I don't have a choice, I know what I have to do"   
Fi threw the door opening grasping the dagger in her hand but also hiding it so Jenjara couldn't see it. 

"Welcome to my humble abode"   
Fi looked at Jenjara and watched him throw Clu, and Carey back... Carey landed right below a chandelier... meanwhile Clu felt through a glass window but he landed his back and when the piece of glass went flying at him it only him in the arm.   
"That wasn't supposed to happen"   
Jenjara pointed to Clu, too busy in staring at Clu he didn't see Fi approaching him... Fi pushed Jenjara to the ground and pounced him.   
"What? Huh? What are you doing child? Don't do this! You're killing your brother"   
Fi took the dagger out and gripped on to it and aimed for Jack's heart.   
"I know but I have no other choice, history always repeats itself"   
Fi screamed out as she pierced Jack in the heart, she turned and saw the chandelier fall but missed Carey, she turned to see Clu getting up and then she turned back to Jack and she gasped when she saw a white light emerging out of him. 

"Thank you Fiona... I thought I would never able to feel what freedom felt like again, I thought I would be prisoner in that demon's body forever... but I am giving my freedom up, my spirit up for your brother's"   
"What does that mean? Please Colin tell me"   
Colin smiled.   
"I am giving up my spirit for your brother... I am taking his place in dying... thank you... you saved us"   
Fi got up and saw the white figure disappear and everything turned white and then Fi fainted. 

"Sis? Fiona? sis?"   
Fi fluttered her eyes open to see Jack, he looked weak and his eyes were dazed, he had blood dripping from his shirt where he had been stabbed but he was alive.   
"Jack?"   
Jack picked up Fi.   
"Yeah, don't ask me what happened... I have no clue" 

Fi turned to Carey and Clu who shrugged. 

Fi held on to Jack as they walked out of the building, Fi took out the letter that she had hid in her pocket and dropped it. 

**Chapter 7/Conclusion-**

Every star in the sky was out shining ever so brightly, no clouds were in sight and the stars made a beautiful show... no sounds could be heard outside, everything was silent except an occasional grasshopper making his music. Jack sat up in his bed staring out the window, he traced the window connecting the stars as if it was 'connect the dots' Jack sighed and laid back down in bed staring up at the ceiling which wasn't as interesting show as the stars was but it was fine with him. He traced the lines of his chest and finally stopped at tough line right above his heart... it was a scar. Jack touched it again and sighed once more grabbing a shirt putting it on covering the scar, he still didn't want to face that Fi had given him this scar so he did something he never does.. he rejected reality. 

Fi tossed and turned in bed which usually meant she was having a nightmare, she kicked off the covers and tossed some more trying to escape the nightmare she was having, she particularly didn't like the nightmare... it was set in 1961 and she was having flashbacks of what happened that year to Eileen, Colin, Payton and Kain... she finally screamed out jumping straight up in bed... she looked around the room and began to tremble. 

Jack heard the scream come from his sister and jumped out of his bed and ran to his sister's room throwing the door open not even bothering to knock. He ran over to her bedside and put his arm on her back.   
"Sis are you okay?"   
Fi shook her head furiously and the tears began to fall.   
"Colin killed her!"   
Jack stared at Fi confused.   
"What?"   
"Eileen stabbed Colin and then he stabbed her! They killed each other! Colin killed Payton and Kain! He killed them! It was horrible Jack!"   
Jack tried to hug Fi but she pushed him back.   
"I stabbed you! That's because of me!"   
Fi pointed to her brother's scar and turned away from him. Jack shook his head and walked in front of Fi.   
"Fi, I don't care"   
"You should! I killed you! The only reason you are here is because Colin took your place so you wouldn't die! Jack I stabbed you and that scar on your chest is forever!"   
"And so is this scar"   
Jack pointed to a scar across Fi's eyebrow.   
"And I caused it"   
"No it wasn't you!"   
Jack shook his head.   
"I was there Fi, I saw everything that was happening and I did nothing because I was too afraid.. me and Colin were too afraid to fight the demon... if I... if Colin fought that demon in 1961 things would of never gotten this far but sis it was me that caused that scar and you created this one but we are still here together, so if a scar brought us here then give me a million of them... I love you sis... we get the happy ending"   
Jack's eyes started to water as Fi's were.   
"But--"   
Jack put his had up.   
"Sis, you had to make a choice, a choice that affected us all and out of all the choices you could make you made the selfless one... you were willing to give me up to make everything alright for everybody else and I am so proud of you.. if I was in that situation I could of never done it... that is the difference between me and you.. you're the brave one"   
Fi hugged Jack tight and whispered in his ear.   
"You're not as weak as you think you are" 

Eileen and Colin stood in the background smiling, Colin turned to Eileen.   
"Job well done little sister?"   
Eileen smiled and put her arm around Colin's neck.   
"Job well done big brother" 

**THE END.**


End file.
